


Bending metal

by MoonTurkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back Pain, Hurt Sirius Black, Injury, M/M, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTurkey/pseuds/MoonTurkey
Summary: - Bloody hell - Sirius exclaimed, stepping just the wrong way for excrutiating pain to shot at the length of his back. He was part of an ambush earlier. It was overall successful; capturing five Death Eathers who might have a tiny bit of information useful for them. Sirius of course was not happy. He was taken out by the environment…
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 34





	Bending metal

**Author's Note:**

> My back is killing me and had to distract myself, so this came out. Sorry :P :D
> 
> 04.08 - Made some adjustment on this peace. I rushed it through when I posted it on Tumblr and needed to edit it.

\- Bloody hell - Sirius exclaimed, stepping just the wrong way for excruciating pain to shot down at the length of his back. He was part of an ambush earlier, that was overall successful; capturing five Death Eaters who might have a tiny bit of information useful for them. But in this particular moment, Sirius did not feel the glory of the situation, as he was unceremoniously taken out by the environment… 

Their plan was simple and straightforward. Moody went over his head to arrange the attack on an area that was easily controllable which was great. However the area in particular was just a tad little bit hard to maneuver on. It was a hidden pathway inside a magical forest, with rocky slopes and shadows cast by the large trees surrounding them. All of them were fighting with the elements, but one of the trainees lost, almost falling face first into the group of Death Eaters, shepherded to the clearing. Sirius was quick on his feet until he wasn’t… 

He caught the boy, but as he fell backwards, he had to keep him balanced and with no sure footing, he did it from his lower back. Sirius only felt the muscles cry out from the strain for a second but had no time to register it as Moody launched the attack.

Looking back on that day, he really shouldn’t be surprised that something like that happened. It was the fifth day in a row that he had to go out to the field either as an auror then as an Order member, and his body was starting to slowly turning on him. First it was his eyes; burning from no sleep and this caused constant headaches. After that he slipped on a sheet of ice, conjured by Nott and hit his hands on the pavement.

At the moment, he was high on adrenaline. Twisting and turning although he felt some pull in his muscles, but that didn't matter in the middle of the fight. Only after the battle was over did he realize, that he was somewhat uncomfortable. He moved a bit faster then turned the wrong way, and sharp pain blossomed with agonizing heat, immobilized him. Sirius had to sit down on a rock not to fell and of course Moody saw that, turning towards him in an instant. 

\- Boy? - the magical eye focused on his body and came out negative. - Are you hurt? Did someone cursed you?

\- Life… - he murmured. - My back is killing me. 

\- Well - started the head Auror. He went closer to the agonizing youth and bent down to be on the same level. His mouth could either form a smirk or a snarl, Sirius was not sure which one, and he launched the lowest attack possible to the wounded - you are getting old. Potter, get him home! - he said with finality, not giving a chance for Sirius to backtalk.

James run over with worry in his eyes, but a quick look at Sirius made it fade a little. He was not bleeding, which was always a good thing. 

\- What happened?

\- My back. It got fucked up when I saved Jenkins' ass and the mission, might I add and this is the thank you I got. - James was reaching under his arms, trying to hide his snickering. 

Standing up, even with James’ help, was like asking metal to bend. He was stiff as a log from his hip to his shoulders. Jenkins was looking at him apologetically, but he ignored the newbie, else he would say something he would regret. 

\- Come on, Pads! Moony will take good care of you, he might even play nurse, if you ask nicely - he wiggled his eyebrows to which Sirius just sighed. 

\- Tosser… - was the only thing he could say through clenched teeth. 

\- We will catch the Knight Bus - James steered him towards a clearing. 

\- No, just Side-Apparate me home! - he whined. He did not have more patience for anything today and the bus and it's attendant drove him crazy. 

\- Are you sure mate? - the other asked, looking at him above his lenses. 

\- Yeah-yeah! Just get this over with - confirmed Sirius with the wave of his hand, which he regretted instantly. James grabbed his arm, and without any warning twisted them through space and air and magic. 

Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! 

It was a bad idea… His muscles were so strained he could easily mistake it for the aftereffect of the Crutiatus curse. The minute his feet landed on solid ground, the pain rushed through him and he started to see stars. His stomach lurched dangerously and he could barely contain his breakfast. 

His knees gave in. James kept most of his weight in his arms and eased him down the carpet. It was solid and straight and certainly not moving around like the room did. 

Hearing the commotion, Moony rushed out of the kitchen. Kneeling down next to Sirius with his wand at the ready.

\- Where are you hurt? 

\- His pride - James mock whispered, loud enough that Sirius heard. Though he joked about the situation, he was clearly worried about his friend. Long lines etched into his forehead. 

\- Fuck you… - Sirius answered weakly. 

\- He strained his back. - he stated quickly. Pulling down his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. - How? I don’t know. You will have to ask him later when he is more articulate and utters more than swear words. 

\- Oh gosh… - Remus lowered his wand and looked at James tiredly. - Go home, James, You are knackered as well!

Together they helped Sirius to sit up, leaning back to the couch then up on the furniture on his stomach. His face was mushed in the pillow

\- Sure! I’ll leave him to you, Nurse Remus! - he said halfway out to the door. Sirius got hold of the tissue box and threw it in his general direction but again, it was a bad move and a broken sound left his mouth as James left the apartment. His laugh echoing in the corridor.

Remus was looking at him with an affectionate half smile. 

\- Nurse? - he asked, one eyebrow raised affectionately, though he knew Sirius couldn't see it. 

\- Not a word… It was only James' boring joke. Only he can manage some shitty comment like that - he tried to lift himself from the couch but giving up halfway through. Remus rested his palms between his shoulders, to keep him in place. - I can’t even lift my arms.

Remus was quiet and he did not have the strength to turn his head, but he didn’t have to wait for long. The hand on his back paired up with another, working out tight knots and sore muscles. 

\- You have to be careful Pads - Sirius heard right before he could fall asleep. - You are not getting younger - soft amused laugh left Remus’ mouth at his own joke. 

\- Oh how I hate you right now. Attacking the old and weak - he moaned as the pain slowly, slowly turned into something akin of pleasure. 

\- Should I stop then? - the other asked, smile in his voice. 

\- Please don’t - Sirius mumbled. - I would kiss you now if I could move.

Remus bent down to Sirius’ head and planted a soft kiss to his brows. 

In that moment, Sirius felt content. Nobody died during the attack, they caught five Death Eaters and he was home, safe, warm and in his lovers careful hands. He was happy, even if the environment turned against him today. There was no mistrusts or arguing, it was peace. Like he was floating up in the clouds. Like a dream.


End file.
